My way
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Après tant de combats, tant de luttes, après un bon bout de chemin parcouru, c'est à présent certainement le dernier voyage. Songfic sur "My way" de Sinatra. Tokito/Akira évidemment
_Une nouvelle song-fic sur_ My way _de Frank Sinatra ^^ Au vu du thème de la chanson, (pour ceux qui la connaissent), vous vous douterez que ce n'est pas très joyeux. J'ai lu quelque part que c'était la chanson la plus choisie pour les enterrements x) D'ailleurs, petite remarque que je me suis faite à moi-même en écrivant ce OS, vous remarquerez qu'entre les paroles de la chanson originale_ Comme d'habitude _de Cloclo et sa reprise par Frank Sinatra sous le titre de_ My way _, les paroles ont largement été changées ! Bref, petite parenthèse que j'avais envie de partager :p_

 _Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Merde… il était vraiment fort, cet abruti. Trop fort, peut-être. Comment parvenait-il à les faire fléchir à ce point ? D'où tenait-il cette puissance ?

Tokito essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle était essoufflée, blessée de partout. Mais elle tenait bon. Il n'était tout de même pas invincible, ce minable ! Ils allaient l'avoir !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Un peu plus loin, Akira ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Mais il n'y avait plus de choix. C'était combattre et vivre ou combattre et mourir. Pas d'autre alternative.

D'un commun accord silencieux, ils serrèrent un peu plus leur emprise sur leurs sabres et repartirent à l'assaut. Ce type avait beau être fort, ils allaient l'avoir.

Les coups se succédèrent les uns aux autres, impitoyables, sans répit. Le sang coulait, la chair s'ouvrait. Mais la glace et la lune ne semblèrent pas avoir raison de ce colosse. Soudainement, au milieu des mouvements enchaînés à une vitesse folle, Tokito repéra une ouverture. Il fallait qu'elle s'y engouffre. C'était leur seule chance. Mais, dans la même seconde, elle vit partir un coup, certainement mortel, que son compagnon ne semblait pas avoir anticipé, trop occupé par la deuxième arme de leur adversaire.

L'action ne dura qu'une demie seconde. Mais cela sembla être une éternité pour Tokito. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix. Profiter de cette faille, tuer ce salopard mais y laisser Akira, ou sauver Akira et réfléchir au reste après.

Finalement, elle opta pour la deuxième option. Cependant, elle avait passé trop de temps à hésiter. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus pousser son compagnon pour lui faire éviter la lame. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se précipita en avant.

Tout se passa si vite qu'Akira crut, pendant un court instant, qu'il avait rêvé. Au dernier moment il repéra cette deuxième lame qui allait dans sa direction. Mais elle ne le toucha jamais.

Un flot de sang se déversa sur le sol quand leur ennemi retira brutalement le sabre qui venait d'entrer dans la poitrine de Tokito. Akira resta un moment pétrifié. Elle lui tournait le dos, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle court. Elle venait de s'interposer.

Le type ricana, ce qui eut don de redoubler la rage de la jeune Mibu. Elle sentit alors une puissance en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Une force extraordinaire, qui partait de son ventre pour se propager partout dans son corps. Ses yeux émeraude prirent doucement une couleur rouge pâle avant de devenir rouges sang. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était avant. Malgré sa blessure, malgré la douleur, elle attaqua, plus déterminée que jamais.

Bientôt, la tête de leur ennemi roula au sol, face à un Akira alarmé, désarmé, terriblement inquiet de l'état de sa compagne.

Lorsque les yeux de Tokito redevinrent verts, elle sentit toute l'adrénaline et toute sa force la quitter. Ses jambes se remirent à trembler, elle reprit conscience de sa blessure, de sa large hémorragie, et tomba.

Akira la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était toujours consciente mais plus pâle que la mort. Fébrilement, il ouvrit légèrement son kimono pour voir sa blessure. Mais Tokito posa doucement une main sur la sienne et le regarda.

 _And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain._

Elle ne parla pas mais savait qu'Akira la comprenait sans mot. Elle esquissa un sourire à la fois désolé, triste mais aussi serein. Elle l'avait sauvé, lui. C'était ce qui comptait. Il était là, près d'elle, à la soutenir, un air inquiet et désemparé sur le visage.

-Tokito, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-il, la gorge nouée par la peur. La peur de la perdre.

« Pour te protéger, idiot », songea-t-elle.

Sa réponse resta silencieuse. Elle savait que la question d'Akira était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Il connaissait la réponse.

Il commença alors à geler sa blessure, pour stopper l'hémorragie.

-Je vais t'amener à Akari, dit-il alors qu'il se concentrait pour limiter les dégâts, elle va te soigner et tu t'en sortiras.

Tokito eut un air pincé. Elle ne se sentait même plus la force de parler. Mais elle savait que c'était fichu.

-I…nutile, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Ce… ce salaud a touché mon poumon…

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait le goût du sang dans la bouche.

 _I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way._

 _Regrets, I've had a few;_  
 _But then again, too few to mention._  
 _I did what I had to do_  
 _And saw it through without exemption._

 _I planned each charted course;_  
 _Each careful step along the byway,_  
 _And more, much more than this,_  
 _I did it my way._

Akira secoua la tête en continuant de geler ses blessures. Il lui murmura quelque chose comme « tu vas t'en sortir, tiens bon, je t'en prie ».

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Chaque souffle lui faisait ressentir une douleur atroce. Mais la présence d'Akira, son inquiétude et son attention suffisaient à lui faire oublier la souffrance.

Mourir ici, maintenant, pour ce qu'elle avait fait ne la gênait pas tant que ça. Même si, bien évidemment, à choisir, elle aurait aimé vivre. Cependant, elle considérait qu'elle mourait heureuse.

Malgré les épreuves dont elle s'était relevée, malgré les mensonges qui avaient sans cesse entouré sa vie, malgré le manque d'affection qui avait défini une bonne partie de son enfance et adolescence, elle considérait, à présent, qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Comme disait Shihodo, elle avait été nourrie, logée et même bichonnée. Elle avait trouvé des amis, des vrais, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et surtout, elle l'avait, lui. Il avait toujours été là, ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Et encore maintenant, il était là. Sa main chaude serrait la sienne alors qu'il essayait désespérément de la sauver.

 _Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it my way._

Tokito ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prise d'une subite douleur plus forte que les autres. Et elle repensa à tous ces combats qu'elle avait menés. Autant physiques que psychologiques.

Ces duels à coup de sabres, de rage, de haine. Et puis aussi les combat contre elle-même, contre le regard des autres qui ne voyaient en elle que le fils de Muramasa, l'enfant d'un traître destiné à être traître lui-même. Une lutte sans cesse répétée pour monter dans la hiérarchie, pour essayer de se faire voir, de se faire valoir pour sa juste valeur.

Malgré ces coups, ces blessures, toujours, elle s'était toujours relevée. Mais là… là c'était différent. C'était son dernier combat. Doucement, elle se sentait partir. Elle n'avait plus la force de rouvrir les yeux. Elle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Seul le doux son des battements de son cœur l'accompagnait. Ce cœur qui expulsait un sang qui venait s'écraser au sol par la suite. Ce sang qui la quittait, qui la fuyait.

-Tokito ! Tokito !

Cette voix, lointaine… Soudain, ce fut comme si des bras étaient apparus de nulle part dans l'obscurité pour venir la tirer de là. La remonter à la surface. A la lumière.

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait délicatement. Cela lui donna la force nécessaire pour rouvrir les yeux et le voir.

-Akira… commença-t-elle.

Mais il lui fit signe de se taire.

-Ne t'épuise pas inutilement, répondit-il doucement. Contente-toi juste de tenir bon.

 _I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
And now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing._

 _To think I did all that;  
And may I say - not in a shy way,  
"Oh no, oh no not me,  
I did it my way"._

Il lui fit un sourire à la fois forcé (son cœur n'était pas aux sourires) mais aussi encourageant. L'air de dire : « ne t'en fais pas ».

Tokito se rappela alors tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, les beaux voyages qu'ils avaient faits. Ses sourires moqueurs, provocateurs ou sincères. Son côté agaçant et en même temps attachant. Les nuits où elle l'avait observé dormir en silence, en se disant qu'il n'était pas trop mal foutu. Les rires qu'il réussissait à lui arracher, les quelques fois où ils entamaient des conversations légères, sans animosité, entre deux pics bien acerbes.

Elle se rappela les nuits où elle émergeait de ses cauchemars, où elle revoyait son père, tué sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Ces nuits-là, quand elle se réveillait dans un sanglot, un cri coincé en travers de la gorge, Akira était là. Il la consolait, la rassurait et l'aidait à se rendormir. Il veillait sur elle. Ces nuits-là, pas de sarcasmes ou de remarques cyniques. Juste cette gentillesse qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Cette gentillesse qui faisait qu'il lui tenait la main pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité et qu'elle retrouve le sommeil.

A présent, alors qu'il la portait dans ses bras, sa main serrait de nouveau la sienne. Pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-Akira, répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible, je crois que je…

Elle s'interrompit et toussa un peu de sang. Le jeune homme sentit la panique le gagner. Trouver de l'aide. Vite. Akari avait généralement le don d'apparaître quand on avait besoin d'elle. Mais pour l'heure, aucun signe de sa présence.

-C'est trop tard, reprit la blonde, il n'y a rien à faire…

Respirer devenait vraiment de plus en plus compliqué. Parler était presque une torture. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle quand même. Qu'elle le rassure. Qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas… J'ai déjà parcouru un bon bout de chemin, un joli chemin des bêtes, comme disait Bonten. Et j'en suis contente. Alors… Je ne regrette rien.

Elle lui adressa un joli sourire et reprit, après avoir réprimé une grimace de douleur :

-Repose-moi, Akira et juste… reste juste a…avec moi.

Sa lèvre se mit à trembler et son regard devint tellement implorant qu'Akira ne trouva plus la force de lui opposer résistance. Au fond de lui, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Malgré l'hémorragie qu'il avait arrêtée, malgré le sang qui avait cessé de couler de sa large plaie, les dommages internes étaient bien plus grands qu'ils n'y paraissaient. En vérité, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort au moment même où elle avait pris la décision de le sauver.

 _For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught.  
To say the things he truly feels;  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
_ _The record shows I took the blows -  
And did it my way!_

Tokito sentait le froid l'envahir toujours un peu plus, malgré les bras d'Akira qui l'entouraient, son souffle chaud près d'elle.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil. Elle ne regrettait rien, c'était vrai. Mais bien évidemment, elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps à ses côté. Même si, mourir pour lui était certainement la meilleure mort qu'elle puisse imaginer.

-Merci, Akira, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Toute son énergie la quittait, souffle après souffle. Elle n'avait même plus la force de le regarder. Et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point elle aimait observer son visage, ses mèches blondes, son léger sourire moqueur ou sincère.

Akira la serra un peu plus contre lui. Jamais il n'avait senti un tel désarroi. Des morts, il en avait vu par millier. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais jamais il n'avait été sur le point de perdre un être qui lui était si cher. Un être qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

-Tokito, dit-il, la voix éraillée par la tristesse, tu n'aurais pas dû…

Il s'interrompit, ne trouvant plus les mots. Il sentait sa peau se refroidir sous ses doigts, son souffle devenir plus saccadé.

La sensation de quelque chose de liquide tomber sur sa joue amena Tokito à rouvrir les yeux. Elle constata qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait plus versé de larmes depuis bien longtemps. Il avait d'ailleurs cru qu'il en était désormais incapable, lui, au cœur de glace. Et pourtant, elles venaient toutes seules. Elles jaillissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Elles étaient la preuve de tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, depuis qu'il la connaissait. A la fois l'agacement face à cette jeune fille capricieuse et caractérielle, la tendresse lorsqu'il la voyait désemparée, abattue, au sortir d'un affreux cauchemar, et l'amour tout simplement pour elle, qui lui ressemblait tant.

De ses doigts tremblants sous le coup de l'émotion, il caressa doucement la joue de la blonde. Elle était contente que ce soit lui qui l'accompagne pour son dernier voyage.

-Tu sais, reprit-elle difficilement, luttant pour ne pas sombrer avant d'avoir tout dit, je crois qu'en fait… en fait je t'ai toujours… toujours admiré.

-Tokito…

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Les minutes étaient comptées.

-Et… et je t'aime aussi beaucoup. Pour tout ce que tu es…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, une vague de douleur la submergeant. Puis lorsque tout ce fut calmé, elle reprit, d'une voix toujours plus faible :

-Pour tous tes côtés agaçants et attachants. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Akira. Même si… si tu parais froid et distant en fait tu es très attentionné envers les gens qui t'entourent et que tu apprécies.

Elle sourit tristement en posant sa main sur la sienne et en caressant doucement sa peau.

-Tes amis ont de la chance de t'avoir…

-Tokito… murmura le jeune homme, incapable de dire autre chose que son prénom.

Ce doux prénom qui résonnait tendrement à ses oreilles. Ce prénom qui l'avait hanté, accompagné, avec lequel il se réveillait les nuits où elle apparaissait dans ses rêves les plus profonds.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres.

Tokito savoura ce premier et dernier baiser comme elle n'avait jamais rien savouré auparavant. Elle sentit Akira la blottir un peu plus contre lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle sentait ses larmes sur sa peau, ses mains qui s'agrippaient à son petit corps alors que celui-ci partait lentement en poussière. Tout comme pour son père, il ne resterait rien d'elle. Peut-être était-ce là la punition infligée aux Mibu, eux qui s'étaient toujours cru au-dessus de tout, au-dessus de Dieu. Pas de sépulture pour eux, pas de relique ou de lieu de commémoration. Ils étaient condamnés à revenir au néant.

-Je t'aime, Tokito, lui murmura Akira en embrassant son cou.

La jeune fille sentit les frissons de plaisir provoqués par les lèvres du samouraï se mêler à la douleur de son corps qui criait grâce.

Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle avait enfin entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle avait dit à Akira ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. A présent, elle pouvait cesser la lutte et partir, sans regret. Se tourner une dernière fois vers le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, à sa façon, lui faire un dernier signe de main et s'en aller.

 _Yes, it was my way._

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^_

 _Et je profite de ce OS pour remercier mes fidèles lecteurs/trices en particulier **Breaker**._ _Je suis contente de voir que tu suis mes OS/fanfics SDK et contente que ça te plaise ^^_

 _Sinon, le chapitre 11 de_ Vacances agitées _est en gestation (oui, oui, je fais un peu de pub, I know, I know) ainsi qu'un OS (que je galère un peu à écrire) pour_ **Tsume-en-force** _qui sera un Kyo/Yuya (mon tout premier Kyo/Yuya donc oui, je galère beaucoup, le manque d'habitude très certainement x))_

 _Voilà, bizous bizous à tous et à toutes !_


End file.
